


［POT］［柳生仁］先让兄弟爽一爽03

by JJJJustine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: 仁王沉迷玩游戏，柳生觉得建立防沉迷机制非常有必要。
Relationships: 柳生比吕士/仁王雅治 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	［POT］［柳生仁］先让兄弟爽一爽03

**Author's Note:**

> *网球王子衍生作品，柳生比吕士✖️仁王雅治，无意义的车。  
*雷点预警：OOC，仁王后天性转，基础设定见《先让兄弟爽一爽》01。要看就不要骂我。  
*借朋友的号上来停车，请不要在这里留言，如果喜欢的话希望你在lofter上告诉我~

柳生觉得他的恋人需要手动安装一个防沉迷系统。  
他端坐在仁王家的沙发上，莫名其妙又变成了姑娘样子的仁王雅治现在已经很能适应这种奇怪的设定，一点不慌，稳如老狗地瘫在柳生怀里打游戏。

“仁王君。”  
“嗯？”仁王用一个懒洋洋的鼻音权当回应，不紧不慢地部署下一个干员。  
“你玩了两个小时了。”柳生很含蓄地表达自己被冷落的不满。  
“在肝活动嘛，puri。”  
言下之意就是“别作”，柳生准确地解读着仁王的话，一手搂着仁王的肩，另一只手扶了扶自己的眼镜。可是如果真的会乖乖听仁王的话，那柳生也就不是柳生了。  
“我以为仁王君把我叫过来，是有更重要的事情。”  
“是啊。你看我现在这样，也没法出门，把你叫到我家来一场休闲又轻松的室内约会，不够重要不够正经？”  
“……”

正经你个头。  
柳生懒得和仁王继续嘴炮，他和仁王认识这么久，早就发现自己和仁王说不清。柳生从小家教严格，说话彬彬有礼，心思缜密，而仁王一张嘴就跟跑火车似的胡说八道，逻辑诡异且自洽，骗起人来驾轻就熟，还骗得心安理得，让人总觉得有哪里不对，但又找不出到底哪里不对。  
反正和他相处，能实干就不要说虚的，柳生坚决贯彻这条铁律。

柳生顺手摘下眼镜，随后搂着仁王，抱着他躺在沙发上。  
仁王知道柳生又要作妖，但也懒得管，他顺着恋人的动作躺了下来，抬起一条腿搁在柳生身上，另一条腿则还是踩在地上，就着这个动作继续打游戏。  
屏幕上的Q版小人们各司其职，忙得热火朝天，仁王一边给其中一个小人开了技能，一边轻飘飘地恐吓柳生：“敢捣乱的话就往你的凉粉里加胶水。”  
真幼稚。柳生暗暗腹诽，表面上却特别深明大义地偏过头亲了亲仁王的脸，“你玩你的。”  
你玩你的，我玩我的。

变成女孩子的仁王比正常时候的他要瘦弱——或者说娇小，网球队的队服本来就有些宽大，现在更是有种色情的意味。两团乳肉把衣服撑了起来，柳生相当熟练地隔着棉质布料握住了那里，揉捏晃动的同时，指尖拨动着顶端已经硬起的肉粒。  
“仁王君有时候的确很淫荡，不是吗？”  
被抱在怀里的仁王看不到柳生现在的表情，但是听语调就知道这家伙又变态模式全开，胸部被揉弄带来的快感让他瑟缩着往旁边躲了躲，却被柳生搂得更紧了。  
那双在球场上总是与仁王并肩作战的手，此刻却下流地揪住他挺立的乳头，像是为了惩罚他的逃避，柳生还恶意地用力拧了一把。  
柔软的嘴唇抿住仁王的耳垂，卷在嘴里舔了舔，留下一道湿热的水痕。柳生的手从衣服宽松的下摆处探入，在小腹和侧腰处逡巡了一会儿，他啄吻仁王的耳廓和脖颈，催促道：“继续玩。”

玩是玩不太下去了，被肆意挑逗的少年皱着眉呜咽了一声，结果却又被用力拨弄了几下乳头。他强行凝聚涣散起来的目光，手指在屏幕上胡乱点了几下。  
“乖孩子……”  
作为给听话小孩的奖励，柳生把队服向上卷起，堆叠在仁王的脖颈和锁骨处，两团白嫩的胸乳暴露在空气里，乳尖是完全动情的艳红。鬼畜绅士轻笑了一声，把仁王的胳膊抬起来了一点儿，随即侧着身子弯腰凑过去，含住了左侧的乳头。  
即使两个人做爱的频率算得上纵欲，仁王过于敏感的神经还是没有对这样的快感产生些许免疫。他细长白皙的小腿抽动了几下，乳尖被粗糙的舌头来回舔舐的感觉美妙又诡异，飘飘然的快乐让他忍不住喘息了几声。  
柳生含着乳头吮吸了几下，手指把右侧备受冷落的小可怜按进乳晕里摩擦，修剪整齐的指甲在揉弄的间隙里恶意刺探上娇嫩的乳孔。

“你会怀孕吗？”  
不再吸吮乳尖，而是舔雪糕似的舔白嫩的乳肉，柳生发问道，“没准哪天仁王君就永远变成女孩子了吧？”  
大手握住仁王右侧的胸乳，一边缓慢收紧，一边继续说着下流的话语，“怀孕后就会有乳汁了，涨奶的时候会求着我帮你揉一揉吧？真可怜，每隔几个小时就要把乳汁吸出来，不然衣服都会湿掉，大家就会知道仁王君是个无时无刻不在渴望我的……”  
柳生的尾音故弄玄虚地拉长，他凑过去和仁王接了一个很长的吻，另一只手探向恋人的腿根——除了队服上衣，仁王只穿了底裤——温暖的掌心扣在饱满柔软的阴部，那儿瑟缩着吐露出一股水液，打湿了布料。他吮吸仁王软滑的舌头，霸道地舔过一圈敏感的口腔黏膜，吻得欺诈师几乎喘不过气来。  
教养良好的绅士吻了吻仁王唇边的小痣，才不疾不徐地说完了自己想说的话——  
“是个……无时无刻不在渴望我的，荡妇。”

话音未落，柳生扣在仁王阴部的手骤然把底裤往旁边拨去，中指顺畅地插入湿黏的小穴，快速抽插起来，大拇指则按着粉色的阴蒂揉按拨弄。  
突然承受过于强大的快感，仁王踢蹬着小腿呻吟起来，混乱地呼唤自己的恋人。他已经很湿了，随着柳生抽插的动作，不断有水液四溅，小穴内容纳不下的过多的淫水有些流到了大腿，有些则沿着狭长的股沟打湿了后穴。  
“怎么不继续玩游戏？”  
柳生的动作突然停了下来，他抽出手指，上面粘连着一层晶亮的、散发着淫靡气味的水液。像是一只猎豹，他很有耐心地等待捕食猎物的最佳时机，刚才进入过仁王小穴的手指，此刻恶质地抵在仁王的下唇处，颇具性暗示意味地抚弄柔软的唇瓣。  
“因为……”  
仁王把柳生的手指含进嘴里，舌头细致地把上面的淫水舔干净，他一边吸吮，一边平复自己的呼吸。过了一会儿，他停止吸舔那根瘦长而有力道的手指，翻身压在柳生身上，直视他的眼睛。  
“比起游戏，我的确更渴望你啊。Puri。”

他被扔在沙发上，双腿大开，腿间湿润淫荡的花穴一览无余地展示在恋人面前。柳生蹲下身来欣赏了一会儿，那里抽动着不断吐露水液，阴蒂像是一颗粉色的小花苞，被他的目光灌溉着，蜷曲的阴毛被流淌出来的甜蜜汁液打湿，看起来骚浪又狼狈。  
让仁王踩在自己的肩膀上，柳生伸手揉弄了几下阴蒂，然后把脸凑近了那里。热气打在娇嫩的穴口，仁王脚趾都蜷缩了起来，轻轻踢了踢他的肩膀。  
“比吕，这么盯着看真的很变态……呜！”  
话还没说完，本性暴露的绅士大人已经把穴口整个含入口中，他激烈地吮吸了一会儿，手往上摸到仁王的胸前去拧他硬挺的乳头。银发散乱下来的欺诈师闭着眼睛喘息呻吟，柳生又转变了风格，开始温和细致地用舌头舔他的浪穴，粗糙的舌苔一遍遍扫过阴蒂，敏感的肉粒瑟缩、颤抖，催促着身体分泌出更多的液体，好容纳更加粗硬残忍的凶器破开穴肉，让它可以不那么痒。  
被舔舐的水声像是某种特殊的药物，让仁王的思绪都开始变昏沉。他感觉自己的存在都消融在柳生的唇舌里，只剩下那一个淫荡的、渴求柳生操干的洞穴——或者说两个——如柳生所说，他的确是一个无时无刻不在渴望着自己恋人的荡妇。  
崇尚自由、无拘无束的他是如此渴望着另一个个体，甚至希望通过拥抱、接吻、做爱这种再简单不过的方式，确认对方也同样渴望自己，而这种渴望与他的身份、性别都没有关系。

仁王觉得自己肯定疯了，他在床上不矫情，但今天的确有点太超过——他赤裸白嫩的脚踩在恋人肩上，小穴一览无余地暴露在柳生面前，而他却还不知羞耻地用手指扒开遮蔽穴口的花瓣，好让柳生看得更清楚。  
他挺了挺腰，让自己的下身贴上柳生的脸，几乎能感觉到柳生高挺的鼻子是怎么划过阴蒂的，语气温顺又放荡：“再舔舔我……我想要你。”  
柳生抬起眼睛注视他，仁王几乎要在那样的目光里又一次高潮了。大腿根部外侧丰软的白肉被拍了几下，随后灵活湿热的舌头直接捅进了穴口，柔嫩淫媚的穴肉被舔得乖顺温软，抽搐着含住柳生的舌头，像是被捅破了似的往下淌水。  
不管是什么样子的仁王，他的身体都很适合做爱，敏感点很浅、所以舌奸和指奸都能轻易找到那个让他最快乐的点。而现在，那个开关被柳生的舌头找到了，被舔得几乎化成一滩淫水流出仁王的身体。  
他仰着脖颈带着哭腔呻吟，又乞求柳生给他更多快感，他迎来的不仅是舔弄拍打得更加细致的舌头，还有抵在他后穴处的指尖。柳生的手指抚慰性地揉了揉敏感的褶皱，然后温柔又坚定地往深处探去。  
前后两张小嘴都被掌控的仁王几乎要落泪，他在剧烈的快感里浑身颤抖，哭喘道：“呜啊……不，不行……”但是在床上没有不行，柳生一边激烈舔舐仁王的骚穴，一边用手指操开他屁股后面那个同样淫荡的小洞，另一手则在仁王落泪的一瞬间用力掐住他的乳头。  
仁王的腿无力地抽搐了几下，脚背绷直又蓦然松弛下来，原先拿着的手机早就在情潮中脱手。随着小腹的酸胀和抽动，一大股淫水喷涌出来，被柳生尽数喝下。他像是被玩坏了，即使在柳生把舌头和手指退出来之后，小穴都还是一直在流水，楚楚可怜的、被玩得过分了的模样。

柳生很快又开始动作，他的性器已经硬得发痛，顶端分泌的前列腺炎让那根爬满青筋的凶器看起来愈发晶亮又狰狞，他稍微撸动了几下，然后拍了拍仁王的腿根外侧，言简意赅道：“请转过去，趴着。”  
“好累，puri。”仁王散漫道，声音里还残留着情欲带来的沙哑，“不能换个姿势嘛～比吕？”刚说完，他像是突然明白了什么东西，拒绝道，“不行！想都不要想！”  
“床上没有不行，况且平时的仁王君很喜欢那里不是吗？”柳生温和地笑着，语气中又有某种坚决，仁王盯着他、和他对视了一会儿，然后像是败下阵似的，慢吞吞地爬了起来、转过身去。

他刚高潮过，手脚还是有些发软，索性上身贴伏在沙发上，只剩屁股高高翘起，等待着交合的姿势。  
柳生贴近了，手握着仁王细瘦的腰，滚烫粗硬的性器则抵着他的屁股，他坏心眼地用性器去蹭仁王的小穴，穴口饥渴地张合着，偶尔含住一点龟头，柳生便又立刻抽出，骚穴几乎馋得要落泪了。  
仁王不满于这样的挑逗，他摇了摇屁股，主动向后追逐肉棒，想要立刻把它整根吞吃进去，却被抽了一巴掌，白嫩的臀肉很快显出一个粉红的掌印。被打屁股还不够，柳生把手向下伸，抽了一下仁王泥泞的阴部，拍出了一声黏腻的汁液四溅的声响。  
这简直比打屁股还要羞耻，但也更加爽快，柳生小心地控制力度，使得它不会伤害仁王、却又能让他很舒服。仁王呜咽着呻吟，他不敢乱动了，但他又真的很馋，甚至想再被打几下。  
柳生的性器在两个小穴间来回滑动，却哪个都不满足，直到仁王忍不住求他进来，他才发问道：“想让我操哪个？”他掰开仁王的臀瓣，注视着两个希望被立刻操干的洞穴，“两个都很馋呢，所以，仁王君更想让我操哪个？”  
“随便哪个…快点进来干我。”

太浪了，柳生也有点受不住，他又抽了一记仁王的屁股，随即凶猛地挺入汁液丰盈的雌穴，甚至操出了水液被挤压的声响。仁王像是被干坏了，他发出了一声长长的呻吟，胡乱地哀求着，手无助地往后去抓柳生，“太大了……呜，好胀……捅穿了……”不等他习惯这种自己被捅穿被操破的错觉，柳生已经扣住他伸过来的、寻求慰藉的手，另一手把他的屁股抽成一片晕着层层叠叠红色的画布，猛烈地干他。  
小穴里容纳不下的淫水随着抽插溅出体外，柳生的手指探入股缝，在皱褶处揉按抚摸了几圈后，他开始用手指干仁王的另一张嘴。  
前后两个小穴操起来的感觉截然不同，一个湿润软滑，一个没那么多汁水、却更加紧致，仁王的全身上下都为柳生展开了，铺平成某种二维世界里的事物，一览无余，易于掌控。  
柳生的性器每次都精确地撞上仁王的敏感点，然后又刮蹭着内壁冲向深处，他不知道现在的仁王有没有子宫，如果真的有，那里也一定被操开了。而他的手指则耐心地开拓着另一条甬道，时不时抽出来抹上一把会阴处的淫水，好让那里更轻松地吞吃更多手指。

终于在某次抽插中，柳生完全抽出了他的性器和手指，龟头抵在另一个已经做好准备的小穴的穴口，动作缓慢地挺进。  
他俯身贴近了仁王，安抚地吻他因为后穴的饱胀感而弓起的脊背，一只手臂从仁王胸腹处穿过，揉了揉挺立的乳尖后把恋人整个拉进了自己的怀里。  
窝在柳生怀里的仁王因为快感而颤抖，他仰着脖颈细碎呜咽，下一刻便被柳生狠狠干到了底。不光如此，柳生的另一只手探向他的胯间，拨开湿黏的阴毛后捉住了那枚阴蒂，一边揉按一边操干起来。  
快感堆积到了想让仁王逃避的程度，柳生霸道地让他侧过头与自己接吻，欺负仁王的动作也完全没有停，反而更加变本加厉起来。  
仁王又高潮了，像是失禁一般尿出一大股淫水来，他软得几乎支撑不住自己，被柳生抱着换了个姿势，双腿大开地摔在沙发里，上身满是红色的吻痕和指印。  
那个刚刚才高潮过的骚穴又被操了，柳生一边干他，一边吸吮他的锁骨和肩颈，仁王踢踹着小腿试图往后躲，却被握住纤细的脚踝一把拖了回来，乳头被惩罚性的咬住、拖扯，他半是拒绝半是迎合地抱住柳生的头，可怜地抽泣。  
仁王一边被干一边哭的样子真的淫荡得很可爱，让柳生迫不及待地想要把他弄得更糟糕、更可怜，他也完全在性爱中失控了，展现出了家人都很少见到的一面，恶劣、激情、不知节制。  
几乎把恋人操到昏过去，柳生才咬着他的侧颈射精，精液浇灌在最深处，烫得仁王发着抖又小小地高潮了一次。

性爱过后是情侣温存的时间，柳生把仁王搂在怀里，一手拍抚着仁王，一手拿着手机帮他肝活动。仁王浑身酸软，忍不住道：“比吕，你真的人面兽心。”  
柳生亲亲他的脸颊，“我这叫人工防沉迷。”  
“游戏能有防沉迷，做爱可不可以也来个防沉迷？”  
柳生不紧不慢地把手机锁屏，搁在了一边，亲吻仁王前他一丝不苟道——  
“驳回。”  
End.


End file.
